Time Problem
by DarkIronhide2789
Summary: The Doctors companion, Mikayla, figures out that she'll give birth to a child soon, but to her shock, her and the doctor stop years after she leaves her time period with the Doctor, to realize this child will change her life, forever. 11th doctorxOC
1. To Figure out

The doctor felt the TARDIS jolt again. "Doctor!" Mikayla yelled, "will you stop the jolting? I'm not feeling to well!"

"Sorry, I think something weird is going on with time, and I cant seem to figure out what it is!"

Mikayla poked her head out of the bathroom. "Just please don't make it jolt for a while?"

"Are you alright? For a while now you've been doing most of your time in the bathroom."

Mikayla sighed. "Doctor, I don't know how your going to react to this, but I'm pregnant."

Doctor froze. "Your what?"

"Pregnant."

"Who would be the father though?"

"Possibly you."

The TARDIS jolted. "Where are we?" Mikayla asked.

"Earth, possibly, 2032."

"Gosh, that's far, I'd probably forty now."

They opened the door, to realize they were in a forest. They were greeted by a girl who was about ten. "Hello there, I'm the Doctor, did this show out of no where?"

The girl nodded. Her short brown hair was greasy, patches of dirt covered her face, she wore a blue shirt and overalls, and were dirty. "What's your name?"

"Hanna. It's not safe her you know? My grandmother probably will allow you at her house," the girl said.

They followed Hanna to a small house, that looked like it had two floors. Hanna opened the door. "Hanna?" came a woman's voice, "is that you?"

"Yes, grandmother, and I brought some friends." quickly

'Oh really?"

An old woman who looked about sixty showed up and gasped. Mikayla recognized the woman immediately, her mother. "Grandmother?" Hanna asked, "are you alright?"

The woman looked at Hanna and said, "yes, dear, just a little shock is all. Now go and wash up, suppers ready."

Hanna nodded and left. The woman walked up to Mikayla. "I thought you were dead," she said.

"Mom, it's ok, really, I don't know how I got here, but I'm here."

It was soon that at supper, they were all eating. "Doctor?" Hanna asked, "where did the blue box show up from?"

"It's a space ship, that allows me to travel space and time."

"Do you think you could take me back in time?"

"Hanna!" Sarah, Hanna's grandmother, snapped.

Hanna bowed her head. "Sorry," she said.

She continued eating her soup, then her and Mikayla started a conversation about whether aliens existed or not, till Sarah said, "bedtime."

The Doctor had volunteered to put Hanna to bed. It was when she was dressed she starred at her self in the mirror. She reached out to touch it, when the Doctor showed up. "What are you doing?"

Hanna jumped and spun around. 'Oh, you scarred me."

"Sorry, just came to remind you that it's bedtime."

She climbed into her bed. The doctor grabbed the blankets, and placed them up to her chin. "You alright?" he realized she was staring at him with a blank expression.

"Doctor? Why did grandmother act that way when she saw up and Mikayla? Has she met you before?"

"I don't know."

"What about that ship you were talking about? You said that you could travel time."

"Yes."

"Can you take me back through time? SO I can meet my mum? Grandmother says that she died almost two weeks after I was born."

"I don't know, but you need sleep."

He got up, but Hanna grabbed his hand. "Doctor, promise that they wont get me?"

"What wont get you?"

SH shrugged. "Nothing will get you, Hanna, I promise."

The Doctor left her room, closed her door, and walked down the stairs. Sarah was talking to Mikayla. "Sarah?" Doctor asked, "who's Hanna's mother?"

Sarah bowed her head, and pointed at Mikayla. "I was busy one day, when someone came knocking on my door. I opened it and it was Mikayla, she was holding a bundle in her arms. She said something about trouble, and handed the bundle to me and just left. I looked at the bundle to see it was a baby. When I looked up, Mikayla was running, I watched her run. Later that night, the news said that Mikayla was dead after a fight that happened in the middle of town. I didn't know how, but I knew Hanna was…different from me, and that I wasn't only holding Mikaylas daughter but also yours, Doctor. Wanting to protect my granddaughter, I moved here, so that she would be safe. So that, she wouldn't die like Mikayla."

"SO she's meeting her biological parents without realizing it?" Mikayla asked.

Sarah nodded. "I've done all I can to protect her. The only problem is that she's scared."

"Scared about what?"

"Dreams, doctor, about people dieing, and killing, and a ship."


	2. Nightmares come to life

There was a scream from up stairs. Doctor, being the first, rushed into Hanna's room. She was shaking violently, sweat covered her face, and tears was streaking down her eyes. Sarah sat next to her on the bed, and hugged her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"The dream."

"Did you have that dream again?"

Hanna nodded. "It was worse that ever, grandmother. These robots came and killed you, then they came to me and tried to kill me, saying I was dangerous like…the Doctor."

"Did the robots call themselves anything?" Doctor asked.

"I think it was Daleks."

Mikayla starred at the Doctor, shocked. "Why don't you go down stairs, and I'll give you some water," Sarah said.

Hanna nodded, and walked down the stairs. Mikauyla stopped the doctor. "Doctor, do you think this child will change time?"

"I'm not sure, Mikayla, I'm not sure."

When they walked down stairs, Hanna and Sarah were sitting at the table, Hanna drinking some ice cold water, and Sarah wiping Hanna's face. The Doctor sat down next to Hanna. "Hanna, tell me, these Daleks, did they say why they were dangerous?"

Hanna shook her head. "They only said I was dangerous like you, why would you be dangerous?"

The Doctor sighed, and looked at Mikayla, then back at Hanna. "Hold on."

He got up, and dragged Mikayla out of the room. "Are we going to tell her?" Mikayla asked, "tell her that she's not human?"

The Doctor shrugged. He poked his head into the kitchen. "Sarah, we need you."

Sarah walked in. "What is it, Doctor?"

"I think it's time that Hanna figured out that she was alien."

"What?"

"Mum, these dreams, when did they start?"

"When she was two, they weren't that bad till she started asking questions, like, who was her mother? Did I know her father? Did her father just leave her here? Will she ever meet her real parents?"

"Mum, we have to tell her, these dreams might end after she figures out Her father might of never returned because he wanted to protect her!"

"But the dreams might come real if we tell her," Doctor said.

Mikayla sighed. "What are we going to do? The dreams are getting worse for her."

xXxXxXx

Meanwhile, after The Doctor had called Sarah in to talk to her, what Mikayla, The Doctor and Sarah didn't realize was the Hanna had heard every word they had said. _"Grandmother lied to me? Why is Mikayla calling Grandmother mum? I'm alien?"_

There was a loud crash that sounded like it was from the other side of the wall. A shelf tipped over not long after it started. The wall soon exploded, and strange robots came into the room. Hanna turned to run, when a shock of pain went through her entire body. She fell, and struggled to get up. **"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"** the robots yelled

The Doctor and Mikayla rushed in. The Doctor quickly picked up Hanna, an dran out of the room. "Quickly in here!" Sarah yelled as they ran into a room.

They ran in, the room was dark, no windows, and the place was made of medal except for a few beds and a desk. The Doctor quickly set Hanna down on a bed. Hanna breathed heavily. "Hanna," Sarah said.

She gently picked up the girls hand, but she was strong enough to pull her hand away. "You *gasped* lied. You said my mommy and daddy died in an accident!"

Tears burned her cheeks. "Try not to talk," The Doctor said, "I'm surprised you survived, humans are suppose to die."

"But…you said…that…I wasn't…human."

"That's because, apparently I'm your father, as Sarah says, and come to think of it, I have to believe her, that lazer that the Daleks gave you is suppose to kill you, but since you aren't fully human, it just paralyzed you."

Hanna gasped a little. "But wouldn't you said that?"

"I actually think that was a different one, like from another universe, since you aren't born yet, where Mikayla comes from, and since she's dead. We actually would of all remembered if that had happened."

Hanna sighed. Everyone soon jumped as they heard banging. "Their getting in!" Mikayla yelled.

Sarah sighed. "Doctor, I want you, Mikayla and Hanna to hide next to the door."

"What about you?"

"I'll distract them long enough where you all can run back to your ship."

"What no mum!"

"Grandma No!"

"I have to if it means to save you all!"

Hanna hugged Sarah. "No, Grandmother, I wont let you die! Not like my dreams!"

Sarah got to eye level. "Look, that woman might not be your mother in this universe, but I know she'll take good care of you in the other. You'll be fine, I trust The Doctor."


	3. Home

Sarah hugged her Granddaughter the last time, till The Doctor picked Hanna up, and hid next to the door. Daleks came in. "Come and get me, stupids!" Sarah yelled, climbing out the window. Several Daleks went after her. As The Doctor got closer to the exit of the house, they heard Sarah scream. Hanna sobbed in The Doctors jacket. They ran to the TARDIS, just as Daleks were getting closer. The Doctor unlocked the door, and they all quickly climbed in. The TARDIS started to run as the Doctor quickly worked. Hanna sobbed quietly in a corner. After the Doctor calmed a little, he walked over to Mikayla who was comporting Hanna.

"This might be tough on you, Mikayla, but I don't want you to be in danger anymore," he said, I'll leave you at your home in a little while."

"What?" Mikayla asked, "Doctor, you cant!"

"I don't want you to be in anymore danger! If that's the future, I don't want it to end that way! I don't want you to lose your life, I don't want your child to die!"

Mikayla sighed. "You mean it don't you."

The Doctor nodded his head lightly. "Yes, I mean it."

* * *

A small girl watched a strange blue box show up in front of her neighbors house. Her neighbor, Sarah Hide, recognized it. She jumped up. "Ron! Ron!" she yelled, "she's back! She's back!"

Her husband rushed out and watched Mikayla slowly walk out. She was eminently greeted with the arms of her parents. "Hi, mom," Mikayla said, "hi dad."

"You had us so worried," Sarah said, "we though we'd never see you again!"

"Well, here I am, back again, and probably here for good."

Ron saw sadness in his daughters eyes. "Mi-Mi," he said, "what's wrong, you look as if you've been crying."

"It's nothing, dad, I've just been through a lot for the past couple of hours."

"Oh, I see, well, we better go inside, Sarah, give our daughter a welcome home treat."

He looked at The Doctor. "You want to come, Doctor?" he asked.

"Uhh, no thank you, I had a big lunch to be honest, maybe another time."

Ron nodded, and him and Sarah walked inside. Mikayla turned around, and walked to the Doctor. "I guess this is the last time I'll be seeing you," she said.

"Yeah, maybe."

Mikayla, quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him. "Promise you'll try to visit?" Mikayla asked.

The Doctor hugged her back. "I'll try."

Mikayla let go, and did a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I'll never for get you," she whispered.

The Doctor sighed, and turned to look at Hanna. "Well, you want to stay here, or come with me," he asked.

Hanna looked and saw Sarah and Ron working in their kitchen. She then looked at The Doctor. "I'll like to go with you, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled, then turned to Mikayla. "I quess you wont be seeing her for a while," he said.

"Oh believe, Doctor, I think I will," Mikayla said.

The Doctor climbed back in the TARDIS, and closed the door. Mikayla watched the TARDIS disappear. Her parents walked next to her. "Where's he going?" Ron asked.

"To the future probably."

"And he's not taking you?" Sarah asked.

"He said it was too dangerous."

"Will he return?"

"Maybe, but probably not for a while."


	4. Four Years Later

Four years later…

Mikaylas POV

It's been four years since I saw The Doctor. Since then, I've had a little girl, I decided not to name her Hanna, after knowing that one who is suposely my daughter from another universe is named Hanna. Instead, I've named her Kylie. I've moved to the forest to protect her, after my mother was determind to figure out who the father was. I was too afraid to tell her that she's The Doctor's daughter. Kylie looks much like the doctor, she hardly looks like Hanna. Instead of brown hair, her hair is blond.

Since The Doctor left, my mom has been trying to date. I've dated a couple, and many has asked me to marry them, but I've said the same thing, no. Mom wants me to marry someone so my daughter will have a father. I don't even want to know what someone would do to her if they figured out that she was alien.

xXxXxXx

I was watching Kylie play with her toys, while I did some yard work, when I heard a noise. I though for a minuet, wondering where I had heard it from, when I suddenly dropped the shovel and ran. Kylie watched a blue box appear out of nowhere. I then saw him climb out of it. The Doctor. "Doctor!" I yelled.

I couldn't help but attack him. I hugged him for a long time. I had practically jumped on him I was so excited! I soon jumped back down. I had never been so happy in my life. I watched a young woman walk out. "Hanna?" I asked.

I couldn't recognize her with her dark brown hair, and how much she had grown. Hanna smiled and said, "Hi."

I hugged her too. The Doctor looked down at Kylie, who was hiding behind my leg. "Is this her?" he asked, "Kylie Hide?"

I laughed. "I swear you know everything!" I said.

Kylie hid her face in my shoulder as I picked her up. "Hey," I whispered, "remember those stories about a man in a blue box?" I asked.

Kylie nodded. "This is him, your father."

She looked at him, and almost bursted to tears as she saw the Doctor holding her. "Hey, calm down, it's ok."

I smiled. At least nothing that had happened in the this universe like the other universe.

* * *

**AN: this is the final chapter! I'm thinking I should write a story about how Mikayla actually met Doctor Who. But anyway, hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
